


Healing Incantation

by Shooting_Stars_Library



Category: Tangled (2010), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_Stars_Library/pseuds/Shooting_Stars_Library
Summary: Flower, gleam and glowLet your power shineMake the clock reverseBring back what once was mineHeal what has been hurtChange the fates’ designSave what has been lostBring back what once was mineWhat once was mineCrossposted to Tumblr
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Healing Incantation

**Author's Note:**

> YA’LL I FINALLY HIT 100 FOLLOWERS ON TUMBLR!!! Thank you all so so so much I can’t express how happy this makes me. I know I’m not the most active writer out there, but I thank you for sticking with me. I can’t promise to do better, since life is just getting more and more busy for me, but I will do my best to continue writing.  
> I’ve has this fic in my files for a while, and I’ve finally finished it. I’m super excited for this series, please let me know what you guys think!

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates’ design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine_

It all started with singing. At first nobody really paid it any attention, thinking that it was just the wind whistling through the trees, creating a sweet melody as it passed by. However, as they went on, the company of Thorin Oakenshield noticed how much clearer and more distinct the sound had become. They soon realized that it was a female voice; one that seemed to both relax and rejuvenate them at the same time. They couldn’t as of yet discern the lyrics of the delicate tune, nor precisely where it was coming from, the trees and underbrush were so thick, but they enjoyed the tune all the same. Even Thorin had a small smile on his face and seemed the most relaxed he’d ever been on this adventure so far. And indeed he was; however, this melody had succeeded not only in soothing his troubled mind but capturing his every sense, to the point that a small part of him feared he had fallen under an enchantment. The further they traveled, the more the song, and its singer, seemed to be calling for him.

All at once, the forest seemed to part for the group of adventurers and they stepped into a perfectly circular clearing, nearly one hundred yards across. They gasped at the sight that awaited them. In the center of the clearing, stood a stone tower, soaring nearly as high the tallest trees in the forest. As the company stood gaping at the scene, they realized that the music was louder here than ever before. One by one they looked up towards the top of the tower, to see a single window, with a thick rope tied to the eave above it that reached all the way to the ground. For a moment, the company was spellbound, and could do nothing but listen to the enchanting melody. However, eventually their curiosity outweighed their awe, and they began discussing whether they should climb the tower to try and discover the owner of the voice.  


“Maybe she needs help!” Kíli suggested.  


“If she needed help she’d be screaming, not singing,” Dwalin countered.  


“I think we should look into the situation, anyhow; just to be sure,” Fíli sided with his brother. Thorin ignored their discussion in favor of circling the tower, inspecting it carefully. He looked up when he noticed that the voice had stopped singing, walked back around to the side of the tower where the window was, and tugged on the rope curiously and experimentally.  


“Say we do send someone up there. Who would we be sending?” Bilbo inquired, not in any way eager to attempt the climb up the side of the tower. This turned out to be an unfortunate question to ask, however necessary it was, for it immediately sparked an argument, nearly every dwarf wanting to be the one to “rescue the damsel in distress”.  


“She might need medical attention, I should go!”  


“I’m the Crown Prince, I should go!”  


“That’s exactly why you shouldn’t go! What if something happens?”  


Bilbo just shook his head at the group he was beginning to consider as his friends, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to get a better look, and his eyes widened when he saw fully. “Everyone, you might want to see this.”  


But of course, the dwarves were practically screaming at each other, so they didn’t hear the hobbit at all.  


“Fellows please-”  


“What could happen? It’s one girl in a tower!”  


“We should send the best warrior!”  


“Hello!”  


“So not you then!”  


“Are you trying to scare her? We should send the kindest looking!”  


“Hey!” Bilbo finally became frustrated at being ignored, and shouted at the top of his lungs. The dwarves immediately shut their mouths and turned to their burglar, who huffed and pointed to the tower. Everyone turned their gaze to the rock structure and froze, seeing their king already halfway up the side, using the rope to aid his climb. Suddenly they seemed to come back to their senses and try to persuade him to come back down.  


“Thorin!”  


“What are you doing?”  


“It could be dangerous, come back down!”  


Of course, he ignored them all once again and continued his ascent. He quickly reached the window, and hoisted himself through it. He stood up, scanning the room. It was fairly spacious from what he could tell. The only light available was that which was currently shining in by way of the window he just entered, making it difficult for him to see, as his eyes had not yet adjusted to the dark. Not that it would have made a difference if he had been able to see, for he had not been inside the tower for a minute before something struck him from behind and he fell to the floor unconscious.  


⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

The day started as it normally did for (Y/N). She woke up with the sun, ate breakfast, cleaned the tower that she lived in, then did some combination of reading, painting, baking, or a number of other activities she could find to entertain herself while she waited for something, anything to happen. She had just finished brushing and braiding her exceptionally long hair, singing her favorite song as she did so, when she heard noises outside of her tower. She crept to the window to see what the commotion was, but quickly backed away after catching a glimpse of a large group of men arguing at the base of the spire. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing she saw, which happened to be a cast-iron frying pan, so she could defend herself if the need arose. Then she snuck back to the window and peered over the ledge, to see one of the men climbing up the side of the tower. She jumped back and hid in a darkened corner near the window, waiting. When he climbed through the window and walked a little way into the room, she stole behind him, and swung the frying pan, striking him in the back of the head. He crumpled to the floor and she sat there for a minute processing what she had just done. The shouts of his companions roused her from her daze, and she quickly ran back to the window and pulled the rope up before any of them could follow him. The shouts grew louder, but she ignored them in favor of inspecting who it was who had entered her tower.

He was a good-looking man - scratch that, he was gorgeous. He had long black hair, with a few silver streaks in it, likely from stress more than age, as his face didn’t show the same wear. He had a short, well-trimmed beard, and fair skin. He wore a sturdy blue and silver tunic under a fur coat, dark pants, and heavy boots; traveling clothes. The designs and workmanship of his clothes showed he was of noble birth, most likely of royal blood, if the rich blue fabric and the fur was any indication. However, while his clothes may have been costly and well taken care of, they were also worn, signifying that the wearer had seen their fair share of hardship and either hadn’t had the time or means to replace them. 

(Y/N) frowned, realizing that she had been examining him for too long, and he would soon wake. She quickly pulled him over to the one chair in the tower and, after a few tries, managed to hoist him up onto it. Clearly she had missed his muscular build in her observations earlier. She used the rope he had used to scale the tower to tie him up, and quickly hid in one of the darkest corners of the room, making sure to pull her braid into the corner with her so as not to give away her location, and waited for him to regain consciousness.

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐  


A pounding in his head was the first thing to greet Thorin when he woke up. The second was the fact that he was unable to move. This fact quickly jolted him completely awake, and he whipped his head around in an effort to assess the situation he found himself in, only to hiss in pain as this caused the throbbing in his skull to increase. He closed his eyes in a feeble attempt to block it out.  


“I apologize. It appears I hit you a lot harder than I intended.”  
Thorin opened his eyes and turned his head towards the voice, making sure to move more slowly than before. He saw nothing, the little light from the window giving him no aid.  


“Who’s there?” he demanded gruffly.  


A chuckle, then the voice returned, this time from a different corner of the room.

“I should be asking you that question, seeing as you were the one who entered my tower.”

“I meant no offense, and I mean you no harm.” Thorin returned, more politely; he obviously wasn’t going to get out of the binds without some help, and the mysterious voice seemed like his best option. He strained to try and see the owner of the voice, but even though his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he was still unable to succeed.

“Then why have you come?”

Thorin was silent for a moment, before he replied honestly.

“I needed to find out who was singing.”

“Needed to?”

Again Thorin paused. “I felt drawn to the voice, like there was something inside me that needed to find out who the owner was.”

This time the pause was caused by the mysterious voice. “So you really don’t know who I am?”

“Should I?”

He received no reply, but slowly a figure emerged from the darkness, and the dwarf king couldn’t help but stare at the sight before him. A maiden stood there, stance ready, like she was expecting Thorin to attack her in the next moment, and a frying pan in her hand. She looked young, but he knew looks could be deceiving, and she was the most bewitching creature he had ever seen. Her eyes were an enticing hue, and her skin looked soft to the touch. But what really caught his attention was her hair. It was an elegant gold color, and was in a braid that reached to the floor and into the shadows of the tower.

The maiden cleared her throat and Thorin snapped his eyes back up to her face. She still looked wary of him, but he also saw the same curiosity in her eyes that he was sure was in his own.

“So, you came because of my voice?”

“If you were the one singing, then you are correct, my lady.”

Thorin saw her face color slightly, before she turned and started walking in circles around him, her hair trailing behind her and catching his attention once again. He watched as more and more of the braid made its way into the light, seeming to materialize out of nothing. Suddenly the girl appeared by his side, startling him. “So you don’t want my hair?”

Thorin gave her a confused look. “Why in Mahal’s name would I want your hair?”

She made no answer, only stepped back and stared at him for a moment, before seeming to come to a decision. She leaned on one leg, putting the hand without the frying pan on her hip.

“What is your name?”

This time it was Thorin’s turn to be wary. “And why should I tell you?”

“You did trespass into my home. The least you could do is give me your name.”

Thorin stayed silent, still unsure if he should trust this maid, even though something in him told him he could.

“Tell you what. If you tell me your name, I’ll untie you. I’ll give you my own name as well.”

Thorin thought about this for a moment, then acquiesced. “Thorin.”

The maiden smiled brightly and Thorin’s heart stuttered in his chest as she practically skipped over to him. She undid the knots keeping him in the chair, and let the ropes fall to the ground. Thorin rubbed his wrists once they were free, trying to draw the feeling back into his hands after having them restrained in one position for so long. After she had finished untying him, she stood back up and walked over to one side of the room and pulled a lever on the wall. A window in the top of the tower opened up, and light flooded the room. Thorin covered his eyes from the sudden illumination, and blinked several times, the throbbing in his head making a return.

“Oh, hold on, I think I have something for that headache.”

She rushed to what looked to be her kitchen and began rummaging through cupboards and drawers, presumably looking for something that would help him. Thorin was going to take this time to thoroughly examine the tower, but he once again was distracted by the girl’s braid. With the room fully lit, he could now see that it was even longer than it had seemed in the dark. It laid in large circles around the floor of the tower and almost seemed to glow like the sun in the light. He was so entranced by her hair that he didn’t hear her come up behind him, so when she tapped him on the shoulder he jumped and spun around to see her biting her lip trying not to laugh.

Thorin huffed, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Yes?”

The maid let out a small giggle that definitely did not make his heart stutter in its normal rhythm, before holding out a cup with a dark-colored liquid in it. Thorin gave her a look.

“Don’t worry, it’s just an herbal tea. I’ve had to learn a few things, living on my own as I do. With a blow to the head like that, you’ll need to drink plenty of fluids for the next few days, and I wouldn’t suggest a lot of strenuous activity for the same amount of time. Although,” she paused, a mischievous look crossing her face, “you don’t look like the type to follow medical advice.”

Thorin scowled, took the cup suddenly, and drank it all at once. He handed the cup back to her, the scowl turning into a slight smirk at her surprised look. She turned away quickly and walked back to the kitchen to put the cup away.

“You still haven’t given me your name.”

She looked back at him over her shoulder, giving him a cheeky smile. “Finally noticed did you? It’s (Y/N).”

Thorin repeated it, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. “Beautiful name. But not one I’m familiar with. Is it common around these parts?”

She hummed, turning around, eyes to the floor. Sadness crept into her tone. “I wouldn’t know.”

Thorin’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

(Y/N) lifted her eyes to his. “I’ve never been outside this tower.”  


“What?” The dwarf king couldn’t believe his ears. “How is that possible?”  


She sighed. “It’s a long story. One that I’m not sure you have time for. You’ve been up here for a long time, and I’m sure your friends are worried about you.”  


Thorin had completely forgotten about the rest of his company. Now that he was thinking about it, he could faintly hear their shouts outside of the tower. He walked over to the window and leaned out.  


“Thorin! You’re alive!”  


“Of course I’m alive! Why wouldn’t I be?”  


“Well I did hit you pretty hard so…”  


Thorin pulled his head back in to glare at the maiden who just looked at him with an innocent smile on her face. He rolled his eyes then yelled that he was coming back down. He turned back to (Y/N), only to see her smiling at him sadly.  


“I guess this is goodbye.”  


Thorin shook his head. “No, you’re coming with me. With us.”  


Her eyes widened. “What?”  


“I cannot in good conscience leave you here alone, especially knowing that you have never been outside this tower.”  


He held his hand out to her. “Let me show you what freedom means.”  


“I-I don’t know. Isn’t… isn’t it dangerous out there?”  


“There is more to this world than danger, which my kin and I can protect you from.”  


(Y/N) glanced at his hand, before flicking her gaze back up to his eyes, looking for any sign of deceit. Finding none, she slowly took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the window. Thorin threw the rope back out of the tower, and alerted the Company to their descent. He swung a leg over the sill, preparing to make his way down.  


“Wait! My hair!” (Y/N) pulled away from Thorin and ran over to a chest sitting along one of the walls. She opened the lid and pulled out a large satchel. She found the end of her braid and began winding it up much like one would with a length of rope.  


“What are you doing?”  


“Letting my hair drag around behind me while in the tower is one thing. Letting it drag around on the ground is quite another. So I’m going to carry it in this bag.”  


Thorin raised an eyebrow. “That is very clever.”  


She smiled. “I discovered it was easier to clean the tower when my hair wasn’t in the way, so I do this quite often. I’ve gotten used to the weight of it over the years.”  


She finished winding her braid and placed it in the bag, closing the flap and fastening it. She stood up and quickly made her way back to the window. “Now I’m ready.”  


Thorin nodded and began his climb down the tower. (Y/N) took one last look around the only place she had ever known. She reached into one of the pockets of the satchel she was carrying, making sure the one possession she cared to bring with her was there, before turning her back on the past. It was time for her life to begin.


End file.
